The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a device including at least one mechanical arm and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a mechanical device including at least one mechanical arm for insertion into a body.
Background art includes: “Design of a Compact Robotic Manipulator for Single-Port Laparoscopy” by Claudio Quaglia et al, Paper No: MD-13-1148 in J. Mech. Des. 136(9), 095001 (Jun. 13, 2014); “An inverse kinematics method for 3D figures with motion data” by Taku Komura et al, Proceedings of the Computer Graphics International (CGI '03);    Hubens et al., 2004, “What Have we Learnt after Two Years Working with the Da Vinci Robot System in Digestive Surgery?”, Acta chir belg;    Michael Irvine, 2009, “Anaesthesia for Robot-Assisted Laparoscopic Surgery”, Cont Edu Anaesth Crit Care and Pain;    Jeong Rim Lee, 2014, “Anesthetic considerations for robotic surgery”, Korean Journal of Anesthesiology;    Teljeur et al., 2014, “Economic evaluation of robot-assisted hysterectomy: a cost-minimisation analysis”, BJOG;    Box et al., 2008, “Rapid communication: robot-assisted NOTES nephrectomy: initial report”, J Endourol;    DR. Domigo, 2009, “Overview of current hysterectomy trends”, Expert Review of Obstetrics & Gynecology; and    DR. Kho, “Vaginal versus laparoscopic hysterectomy”, Contemporary OB/GYN Expert Advice, 2013.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 8,224,485, U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,754, U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,156, U.S. Pat. No. 8,518,024, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2010096580, and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2013116869.